Giving In
by cor335
Summary: One Shot. When Eric pays a visit to Sookie at her house, she starts to question if she even wants Bill to return. Rated M for massively erotic and satisfying.


**Disclaimer: **Charlaine Harris owns these characters, I'm just taking them out on a joyride.

**p.s. **This story takes place after Bill has gone missing.

* * *

**Giving In**

"Eric, what are you doing here?" He was standing at my doorstep, towering over me in a strictly Eric-like fashion.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He smirked, and I tried not to shiver at the sound of his voice. I straightened my back in irritation, hating the way everything about him affected me.

"Answer the question first," he shot me glare, losing the sexy smirk that had been wreaking havoc on my defenses.

"I have news." He refused to say more, knowing that his lack of details would irritate the shit out of me. He knew me well. I huffed, jerking open the screen door and standing to the side.

"Won't you please come in Mr. Northman?" I said with a bite.

He strode through the door, his long toned body moving fluidly into my house. He turned to me, giving me a lusty look.

"I have to say, Sookie," his voice dropped into an ever sexier octave. "I was never much for being called Mr., but when it's coming from your lips, I don't seem to mind." He moved closer, brushing his body against mine, causing a jolt low in my stomach. "In fact, I think I could grow to love it."

"We'll considering you're going to leave the moment you tell me what you came here for, you won't have much time to let anything grow."

I wasn't sure why everything about Eric bothered me. He got under my skin in ways I know he shouldn't, considering the fact that Bill's ring was still resting on my finger. I waved him over to the living room, and tried not to laugh as he enveloped the entire couch. He looked so out of place on my shabby, yet comfortable furniture.

"Would you like a True Blood?" I asked merely out of courtesy, knowing my Gran would kill me if I didn't offer a guest a drink, although at this point, I saw Eric as more of a pest. He gave me a smoldering look.

"I'd rather have you." Before the words could leave his mouth, I spun on my foot and practically ran towards the kitchen. I could hear Eric's laughter following in my wake. I jerked open the refrigerator door and got out a True Blood. As I set the time on the microwave, I took a moment to catch my breath. My blood was beating sporadically in my veins as I tried to rid the image of Eric feeding on my neck. I couldn't lie to myself, I wanted it. I wanted it so badly that I couldn't bear to be in his presence. I tried to picture Bill, somewhere out in the night, going through God knows what. It didn't help.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sookie," I whispered. "You can't have him, it's wrong,"

"What's wrong?"

I jumped about a foot at the sound of his voice. It was only a whisper, but he'd said it right into my ear. As my heart began to race, I prayed he didn't notice the goose bumps that now covered my flesh.

"Surely you don't mean us, Sookie?" His hand trailed lightly down my arm as his breath wafted over my ear. I shivered. "Because I couldn't tell you how right it really is." He bent his head slowly and kissed my neck. A fire spread through me, and I fought to ignore it. I pushed away from the counter, away from Eric. He smiled at me slowly, before taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Eric, this is the last time I'm going to ask you, why the hell are you here?" He let out a long sigh, as if dealing with an annoying child.

"We have some leads on Bill, but whether or not I'll follow them is entirely up to you." I gave him a look.

"What do you mean, up to me?"

"I've told you before Sookie, that finding Bill would be a disadvantage to me. But if you're sure you want him back, that you couldn't possibly live without him, I suppose I could do my best." His voice reeked of sarcasm.

"Well of course I'm sure," I almost shouted. Eric inched closer, and I tried not to back up. I wasn't scared of him exactly, only scared of the power he had over me.

"Are you?" He arched his brow, and I couldn't deny how sexy it made him look. He was standing an inch away now, and I watched as he slowly moved his hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I hated myself for it, but I leaned into his hand. At this small encouragement, he put his body flush against mine, pining me to the counter. "I'm not so sure lover. I think you might want him to stay gone. I think you want him out of the way, almost as much as me."

Without a word of warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. At first I fought, I pushed and pulled until he locked my hands between our bodies, until my muffled no's turned into sighs of yes. I couldn't ignore it any longer. I couldn't ignore the fire he caused within me, couldn't fight the urge to have him for my own. I leaned into the kiss, giving everything I got, and at my submission, he let out a low growl.

He grabbed my hips roughly, picking me up and setting me down on the counter so fast that I barely recognized it happening. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him hard against me, loving the feel of his erection pushing flush against my core. I told myself this was a good choice, considering that compared to Eric, Bill was sorely lacking in the equipment department.

Eric deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into my mouth at the same rhythm of his hips grinding into mine. I let out a low moan. His hands were all over me, moving so fast that it felt as if they were everywhere at once. Removing one hand from his neck, I moved my hand slowly down his chest, resting it right above the button to his jeans. His stomach tensed, and I tried not to smile at the effect I apparently had on him as well. Without warning, I plunged my hand into his pants, finding him and gripping him firmly. He let out a surprised gasp, and his head fall back onto his shoulders. I pumped him slowly at first, watching his face as it contorted with pleasure. I sped up gradually, unbuttoning his jeans with my other hand as I did. When the zipper came down, it jutted forth, and I stopped for a moment, taking in the sight. Eric noticed, raising his head and giving me a questioning look.

"Something wrong?" He murmured huskily, and I let out a shaky laugh.

"God no," I answered. "I just never realized that when people called you a monster, they were referring to your cock." He let out a bark of laughter, but choked on it when I brushed my thumb against the sensitive head. He growled at me then, a deep feral sound that had me on the verge of Cumming. Without giving me a chance to take it off myself, he ripped my shirt into shreds. He was lucky I wasn't wearing a bra, because I would've killed him if he'd ripped that too. And by the way he was taking in the sight of my exposed breasts, he thought it was lucky too.

"Eric, I hope you know you're buying me a new one," I bit out.

"Shut up," he murmured, and I would've protested if hadn't taken that moment to bite down on my nipple. I let out a hiss, pushing my chest hard into his mouth. He took turns with each one, at one point sucking, and then nibbling until I couldn't control the sounds omitting from my mouth. While his mouth was busy, he reached his hand down under my skirt, pushing aside my panties until he reached my core. I bit my tongue as he pushed one finger inside me, let out a cry when he added another. He pumped them in and out quickly, faster than I could have imagined, and I suddenly thanked my lucky stars for his vampire speed. I brought my hips up to meet each thrust of his hand, until it wasn't enough.

"Eric, fuck me." I begged. "Please, fuck me." He raised his head from my chest, smirking in triumph at my need.

"As you wish," He whispered, and before I could blink he plunged every inch of his huge cock inside of me. I let out a scream, figuring I could be embarrassed about it later. Bill had always started slow, letting me know he loved me with each thrust, but not Eric. He had no mercy, his cock was jamming into my tight pussy with no thought of slowing down, and I wouldn't ask him to if I could. It was a heady mixture of pleasure and pain, and I couldn't get enough. My hips were jerking up to meet each thrust, and his fingers were digging into my flesh as he shoved me onto his waiting cock. It was a good thing he had a hold of me, because at the speed he was going, he would have fucked me straight through the wall behind me. I was getting close, I could feel the pressure building inside me, could feel the wetness poring from my core.

"Harder," I screamed. "I'm almost there." He lifted me from the counter, and didn't even pause in his thrusts. He spun around quickly, pushing me down roughly onto my kitchen table. Boy would I have bruises tomorrow, but at this moment, I couldn't have cared less.

"Tell me you're mine," Eric growled, and performed the impossible, he fucked me even harder. I tried to get the words out, but I found I couldn't speak. My body was in overload.

"Say it!" He screamed. His hand found my clit, and began rubbing it furiously. I bucked beneath him, wanting him to stop, and to never quit all at the same time.

"I'm yours," I shouted hoarsely. He gathered me to him, pulling me so close I found it hard to breathe.

"Bite me," He sobbed, and I did. I bit into his shoulder with all of my force, swallowing the blood that began to flow freely. He growled fiercely before biting into my neck, drinking my blood with abandon. He came then, I could feel his cock jerking and pulsing inside me, felt his hot cum fill me up to the brim. He began shouting words in a language I didn't recognize, and after that, I couldn't help it, I let go. My body convulsed, and as the stars broke out in my eyes, I heard a high pitched scream.

It took a good five minutes for me to come back to land, or, in my case, my kitchen table. I couldn't believe I'd let him fuck me where I eat, but after seeing the look on Eric's face, I don't think he was as surprised. I thanked God then and there that I didn't have any neighbors, because I was too preoccupied to think of closing the blinds. I ran my hands through his hair, trying not to laugh at his expression. He looked like the cat who'd drunken all the cream.

"Mmm, Sookie, "He murmured into my neck, placing a soft kiss behind my ear. I shivered. "That was better than I could have ever imagined."

I hoped he didn't notice the pleased look on my face.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" I sighed. He lifted his body from mine, bracing himself on the table to look me in the eyes.

"That you are mine," His eyes narrowed. "Now and forever."

My heart began to race. I thought of Bill, and the love I thought I had for him. I tried to think of the hurt it would cause him if he knew what had just gone down, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Sookie," he voice held a warning.

"Yes Eric, I meant it." I couldn't help the surge of happiness flowing through me, and I knew that because of our bond, he could feel it too. "I don't think I could be with anyone else after this anyways. You've officially ruined me for all other men." I ignored the smug look on his face as he bent down to kiss my lips.

"Good," he whispered. "Because I don't plan on letting anyone else have you."

As I took in his words, I smiled, wondering to myself why the hell I'd fought him off for so long. One thing was for sure, I wouldn't be fighting him any longer.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review, and maybe I'll write another.**


End file.
